Garagara Insyaf
by pindanglicious
Summary: Insyaf boleh... tapi jangan jadi kayak gini teme! *summary gak nyambung XD* \NaruSasu minor SasuSaku/ mind to rnr?   dedicated for Oneshot Fanfiction Festival… LOL… don't like don't read ;


Minna… fanfic ini saya persembahkan buat OFF. Buat yang belum tau, OFF adalah singkatan dari Oneshot Fanfiction Festival. Nah, bagi yang udah tahu… wajib review fanfic saya ini, pokokna! #bletak

Nyahaha… pokokna saya sengaja bikin fanfic bergenre soft-romance(?) ini buat menghilangkan stress sesudah UAS. Yang udah selesai UAS-na, ayo kita bareng-bareng bedoa supaya nilai kita baguss… =3=

Enjoy!^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
This story: Sayasayasayaaa!**

**Rate: M buat jaga-jaga... =3=  
**

**Warning: **_**shou-ai (LOL), semi-Canon, maybe a little bit OOC, Smut, typo(s), etc… don't like don't read, LOL… haha.. *plakk*  
**_**Summary: **_Insyaf boleh... tapi jangan jadi kayak gini teme! *summary gak nyambung XD* \NaruSasu minor SasuSaku/ mind to rnr?^^ dedicated for Oneshot Fanfiction Festival… LOL… don't like don't read ;)

* * *

_

**xXx**

"Insyaf, teme…"

"Berisik! Dari awal, niatku itu menghancurkan Konoha, dobe! Kamu juga semestinya insyaf! Demen banget sih sama yang bokep begituan… hiiii~ alergi urang mah!"

Dua pemuda. Satu latar. Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mata biru jernih dan hitam kelam saling menatap tajam dengan tatapan menyalahkan. Tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Walaupun kaki mereka sudah pegal-pegal menjaga keseimbangan untuk berdiri di atas air berwarna ijo lumut yang ada di tempat pembuangan sampah(?) dan hidung mereka hampir patah karena aroma yang sudah tersedia, tapi kedua pemuda itu tetap berdiri tegap dengan gagah.

Capek? Lelah? Pegel linu? Gosok pakek balsemlang… err… Maksud saya, ya pasti mereka kecapaian. Siapa yang tidak pegal saat berdiri selama lima jam penuh tanpa melakukan apa-apa? Hei, lagipula sekuat-kuatnya mereka, sehebat-hebatnya mereka, dan walaupun mereka terkenal ninja ter_awesome_(?) se-dunia ninja, mereka tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang tak berdaya di hadapan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Teme…" lirih Naruto sambil menatap nanar mata uke-nya, err… sahabatnya itu. "…kalau kau tidak mau pulang ke Konoha sekarang juga… kau tahu akibatnya, kan? Aku akan…"

Kata-katanya dipotong dengan cepat oleh Sasuke. Dasar Uchiha… pinginnya menang sendiri saja. "Ya, ya, ya… kau akan membunuhku, kan? Silahkan! Tapi jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya! Kau belum lihat kekuatan asliku, dobe!" sanggahnya dengan nada angkuh. Wew… kalau saja ia mempunyai tampang sejelek Lee (maaf), pasti bocah Uchiha itu akan dikeroyok oleh warga se-desa Konoha karena keangkuhannya itu. Udah jelek songong, lagi… mending kalo ganteng. Kalo jelek, itu mah gak nyadar diri namanya… err… well… lupakan! Jangan diambil hati. Saya juga fans Sasuke dan Lee (jangan kaget) kok…

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tiang kolong jembatan yang ada di dekatnya(?). Sang Uchiha bungsu hanya ber-sweatdrop ria dan speechless melihat tingkah laku dobenya itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JADI AYAM AJA UDAH SONGONGNYA SELANGIT! UDAH DIGOROK MAH TAU RASA LU TEME! Gyahahahaha… sini, sini…"

"Cih…" decih Sasuke kesal sambil mendekati Naruto yang masih menyender di tiang kolong jembatan itu.

"Kemarikan telingamu, teme!" perintah Naruto lagi sambil menyeringai lebar. Demi Jashin yang udah murtad, dengan begoknya Sasuke menuruti perintah konyol Naruto. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Naruto. Aahh! Kalau begini jadinya, yang dobe itu Sasuke! Bukan Naruto…

"Biar kamu insyaf, kuberi pelajaran dulu ya…" bisiknya pelan dan misterius(?). Tanda tanya bermunculan di kepala Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian (juga), Naruto mengemut daun telinga Sasuke, sehingga sang empunya mendesah pelan.

"Nghhh… dobe…"

Mendengar desahan tersebut, otomatis sang bocah pirang itu mengganti posisinya jadi memojokkan Sasuke. Ia kembali melumat dan telinga milik bocah Uchiha tersebut dengan penuh nafsu sehingga lagi-lagi sang empunya mendesah tertahan sambil mencengkram lengan baju Naruto.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, bibirnya berpindah tempat menuju bibir merekah Sasuke yang sudah kering dan kasar(?) karena terlalu banyak mendesah. Lidahnya menekan-nekan semua yang ada di sana. Mulai dari mengabsen gigi kuning(?) sang Uchiha, menjelajahi dinding mulutnya, dan saling bertukar salvia. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mendesah pasrah sambil menjerit-jeritkan kalimat _'GUE BEGO! KENAPA KETIPU SAMA SI DOBE?'_ dalam hatinya.

"Emmmbhh… sshh…" desah Sasuke saat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah. Elah sadis… tangannya bersikeras mendorong kepala bocah duren itu. tapi apa daya, chuy… tenaga seme pasti lebih kuat dari uke. Right?

Setelah keduanya sama-sama membutuhkan suplai oksigen, Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke sambil bergumam, _'capek…' _dan kembali menatap Sasuke. Seringai mesum masih tertampang di wajahnya. Sang Uchiha bungsu menatap sang bocah kyuubi geram. "Kubunuh kau sekarang juga, do― aaahhh~!"

Serangan bertubi-tubi kembali Naruto luncurkan. Bagi Sasuke, serangan ini lebih menyakitkan daripada rasengan shuriken dan senjutsunya. Ia menghisap titik kecil yang terletak di leher jenjang Sasuke sehingga sang pemilik leher mengerang kesakitan. "Do… dobe… i-ini namanya yaoi… aahhh! He-hentikan… hhh…" ronta Sasuke dengan suara yang terputus-putus, tapi tidak diacuhkan oleh Naruto. Kasian deh Sas… suruh siapa jadi pengkhianat?

"Ahh… do-dobe jangan dijilat! Ahahaha… BRENGSEEEK!" ungkapnya tak jelas sambil tertawa kegelian dan mencengkram rambut pirang Naruto. "AHAHAHA! DOBE… ANJIR GETEK! AHAHAHA—GYAAAAAAA~!"

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Mengapa Sasuke tertawa? Padahal ia hanya menjilati lehernya, bukan 'itu'nya— Oke… tinggalkan pikiran mesum itu. "Teme… kenapa ketawa?" tanyanya polos. Sasuke semakin geram dan akhirnya ia berhasil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"LEHERNYA JANGAN DIJILAT, DONG! GELI TA—aaahhh…" dasar Naruto, belum juga Sasuke selesai menjelaskannya, ia malah kembali menyerang leher sang uke. Tangannya yang sedari diam kini menelusuri dada bidang Sasuke, perut, paha, dan…

"MASYA ALLAH!"

"?"

Belum juga sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, tiga orang pemuda datang di belakang mereka sambil menutup mulut yang menganga. Kaget. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh. Alangkah terkejutnya kedua pengantin baru itu setelah melihat siapa yang datang untuk mengacaukan siang pertama(?) mereka. Beruntung bagi Sasuke, karena ia terselamatkan dari 'serangan-serangan maut' yang Naruto berikan. Tapi… yang Naruto lakukan tadi membuat harga dirinya yang setinggi gunung itu terinjak-injak bagai kulit pisang yang tergeletak di jalanan.

Oh… sungguh terlalu~

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, SAI, YAMATO-TAICHOU?" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Kakashi, Yamato, dan Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka sambil mengelus dada. Sungguh dramatis… siapa yang tidak kaget melihat dua orang manusia dengan gender yang sama sedang bercumbu? Melihat pasangan normal saja sudah bikin mimisan. Apalagi sesama jenis! Waah… mirip Oiroke no Jutsu milik Konohamaru saja…

"Subhanallah Lailahailallah ya owoh ya robi… kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Ini namanya YAOI! Dasar kalian kenapsuan! Kangen boleh, tapi jangan berlebihan gini dong ah… kalian tahu, kan? Hal ini sangat diharamkan, honey… HARAM hukumnya. Tanya Hidan DJ coba…" ceramah Kakashi sambil melirik lirih Naruto dan Sasuke. Bukan kecewa, tapi sirik. Padahal dia juga kepengen yaoi-an ama Yamato. "…kalian tuh udah pada gede! Amal dan dosa pasti dihitung… oh Jashin… demi Dedi kok butek minum racun gajah, kalian harus insyaf!" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengusap pelupuk mata. Pura-pura menangis.

Yamato dan Sai masih menggeleng tak percaya. Sasuke berpura-pura pingsan (sebenarnya memang sudah pingsan), dan Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil menopang tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tak berdaya. Sumpah… kupingnya serasa copot mendengar dakwah dari Ustadz Kakashi. Dalam hati, ia meronta-ronta ingin mati saja bersama Sasuke.

Nah… daripada jadi dosa gede, meningan insyaf yuk…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang cerah. Matahari menyambut hari ini dengan senyuman 'panas' yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Yeah… semua warga sangat menyukai suasana siang ini. Tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Sempurna, bukan? XD Ya… ini kan musim semi…

Beberapa bulan setelah 'insiden' insyaf-insyafan tersebut, Naruto yang sudah bebas dari penjara rehabilitasi khusus seme(?) berniat untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Tujuannya sih minta maaf. Tapi jangan-jangan mau kasih hadiah spesial… wah… gawat, gawat…

Dan pemuda berambut duren itu kini telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Sasuke yang segede alaihim gembrong. Dengan perlahan, ia mengetuk pintu tua berwarna coklat muda itu sambil mengucapkan salam. Biar sopan, katanya. "Assalamualaikum…"

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Dan keluarlah seorang wanita, men! Bukan Sasuke! Ya, ya… wanita cantik yang tubuhnya ramping bin langsing. Dan uniknya lagi, ia mempunyai rambut merah muda yang dibiarkan tergerai sebatas bahunya. Ia menatap aneh Naruto dengan mata emeraldnya. "Naruto? Ada apa?" tanyanya jutek. Maklum cewek…

"Sakura-chan? Ngapain kamu di rumah si teme? Oh iya… teme-nya ada?"  
"Hei, ditanya malah tanya ba—"

"BACOT! CEPETAN PANGGILIN AJA ORANGNYA!" bentaknya emosi dengan nada naik beberapa oktaf. Mau tak mau wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu ciut dan akhirnya menuruti perintah Naruto.

"Huh… iya, iya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam kemudian –pastinya Naruto sudah kesal- keluarlah sosok seorang yang alim. Pakaiannya bak Pak Haji yang baru beres ngeronda. Peci dipakai asal, tak lupa dengan baju koko berwarna putih dan sarung wadimor… sarung yang sering dipakai oleh ayah asli saya. Well… tidak lucu dan sangat OOT. Mata sapphire Naruto membelalak ketika ia mengetahui sosok di hadapannya itu.

"TEME!"

"Sst… Allah berfirman, tidak baik teriak-teriak sembarangan di rumah orang. Istighfarlah wahai Naruto… maaf ya tadi daku lama. Ngaji dulu abisnya," jelasnya lembut seraya tersenyum bak bidadari yang turun dari langit mau ngambil kolornya yang ketinggalan di WC umum. Naruto mangap super kaget. Sosok Sasuke yang dulunya jaim kini jadi alim! KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAAAT!

Sakura yang ada di samping Sasuke tersenyum polos. Naruto masih terheran-heran. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencolek Sakura, tapi dicegah oleh Sasuke. "Saudaraku… tahukah kau? Bahwa menyentuh anggota badan seorang wanita itu haram hukumnya? Lagipula dia ini istriku…" nasihatnya lagi. Tak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang tertampang di wajah tampannya.

'Apa-apaan si teme ini?' batin Naruto bingung setengah mati. Tiba-tiba terlintas lagi ide di otaknya tentang beberapa waktu lalu. "Teme… aku minta maaf yang waktu itu ya…" ujarnya dengan nada yang penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum lembut. Mungkin bila Sakura tidak ada, Naruto sudah menyerangnya dari tadi. "Tidak apa-apa saudaraku… mendendam itu nggak boleh… lagian kita kan sama-sama punya salah… tolong jangan mengingatkan kejadian lalu. Nanti bisa jadi khilaf kitanya. Nah, sekarang apa tujuan saudaraku datang ke rumah daku ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka topik pembicaraan.

'Najis! Gue bukan sodaranya dan seinget gue, gue gak pernah punya sodara macem ayam kayak dia!' batin Naruto sambil merinding geli. Aduh… dasar kurang iman! "Err… gini, lho… kita main keluar yuk? Kali-kali aja kita dapet sesuatu yang bakalan jadi kenangan terindah seumur hidup kita gitu lho Sas… matahari lagi tersenyum 'hot' nih… sayang kan kalau cuaca kayak gini disia-siakan?" ajaknya antusias sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya serius. "Eh? Kenapa teme?"

"Sekarang daku udah insyaf. Daku gak mau ngeliat senyuman matahari yang 'hot'. Hal itu bisa bikin daku khilaf. Daku cuma mencintai istri daku seorang," jelasnya penuh penekanan sambil merengkuh istrinya dengan mesra.

Sekali lagi, saudara-saudara… Naruto pingsan sambil mangap saking sweatdropnya mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\Omake/**

WAAAA~! Apa-apaan ini? D8 padahal tadi saya mau bikin lemon di bagian akhir! DX entah kenapa jadi kepikiran ide itu dasar Sasuke-touchan koplak! #dikirin

btw… gomen, gomen… fic ini kedengaran agak ngebash… T^T tadi sumpah saya nggak ngeBash kok…^^v kan ini fanfic humor… #plakk

Terus, terus… gomen buat yang non-muslim kalo kesinggung.. gomeeeeeeeeeeeen… *sujud-sujud* jangan diambil hati ya? Ini kan just for fun... heheehe... #dilemparbakiak

Ya, buat event OFF mungkin saya bakalan bikin fic lebih dari satu.. =D tapi nggak janji lho ya.. #gakadayangnanya

And the last…

Mind to review? =)


End file.
